It all fell apart
by disneyfan1968
Summary: A little Halloween treat, or maybe a trick all depends on how you see it. For those that follow my what if series, this is the little fic that was stuck in my head, that gave me writers block. Sorry never broke it into chapters.


It all fell apart.

Author's note: I know you will hate me for this, but I had an idea and went with it. I will say, I actually cried as I wrote it.

Mal, Ben and Hayley returned from the summer, exhausted. Mal had tons of pictures she couldn't wait to put into the computer, and a few she wanted to make paintings of. Hayley said her good byes at the train station. Mal and Ben were met be Lumiere. He looked as if the world had ended.

"Lumiere, are you ok?" Mal asked.

"I heard so devastating news about family, Lady Mal."  
"I am sorry to hear that, Lumiere." Ben added. "Is there anything I can do to help."  
"Not have…No Sire. Nothing you could do, thank you." Mal wondered what he had wanted to say. Lumiere kept looking from Mal to Ben and ever glanced at the rose once or twice. Mal wondered what was up.

The ride to the palace was filled by Ben and Mal discussing the plans for the get together they were throwing at the palace in a few days, when everyone would return from their summer adventures. But Mal kept looking at Lumiere, he looked as if they were wasting their time. She just couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

They pulled up to the palace, and found several limos out front. Ben looked at Lumiere. "What's going on, Why are there so many cars here. Is someone…did something happen to one of my parents?" He barked. Mal grabbed his hand and tried to calm him

"No, sire. They are fine, under the circumstances. Please close the door. I…I can't let you two go in, not yet. Please, just be together." Lumiere said, pulling the limo back onto the road and off the palace grounds.

"I demand to know whats going on right now." Ben barked. As if on cue his phone rang. He quickly picked it up. "Mother, whats going on?"  
"Ben, son…you…oh how do I say this…you made a huge mistake…"  
"What, what are you talking about mom?"  
"Son…you signed a marriage contract with Audrey."  
"WHAT! No, there is no way. I read everything I sign."  
"Not at the train station …have lumiere bring you and Mal back, but to Grandfathers cottage. We will sneak away to talk to you."

"Lumiere, Grandpa's cottage. And what have I done?" He said looking from Lumiere to a very confused Mal.

"Ben?"  
"I…She said I signed something….something I shouldn't have."  
"We can fix it, what did you sign Ben?"  
"A marriage contract with Audrey."  
"Oh, Ben. That is going to be hell to …Oh Ben." Mal broke down in tears.

"I didn't sign it with meaning, I just signed a bunch of stuff. It can't be true, they can't hold me accountable for it." Ben said, hugging Mal.

Once at the cottage, Ben and Mal walked numbly into the main room. They stood there, unsure of what was about to happen. They clung to each other. Soon they saw head lights and Belle hopped out of a car. She ran inside. "Sit we don't have much time. Well I don't. Lumiere has been ordered to drive away for awhile, that way they don't know you two are back."  
"Mother, what did I do?"  
"We think someone added the marriage contract into the papers you signed at the train station. Because Sara Beth swears she never saw the contract. The courier was our usual courier he said he doesn't remember ever being away from the package. Honestly we have no idea how it got there, but the signature was authenticated as yours. You signed it. Ben it's air tight. We have been fighting it all summer. You…you and Audrey will be married the summer after graduation from Auradon Prep. They…this contract states that Queen Leah can move in as soon as you return, and Mal and her friends need to have their things out as soon as possible. I…I have been packing for them all this week. Ben I.." She collapsed onto the floor. Ben was too stunned to react. Mal knelt down beside the Queen.

"What can I do to help?"  
"Nothing. Fairy Godmother even went over the papers, there is nothing magical about them. They were signed and dated the day you two left. I am so sorry Mal. We have tried. Tried everything to spare you and Ben this pain. I am to even ask for the Rose back."  
"NO!" Ben screamed, shaking the cottage. "I draw the line at that. I may have screwed up my life royally, but I sure as hell won't allow Audrey to have The Rose."  
"Ben, here." Mal said taking it off. "I don't have the energy to fight them."  
"Please, Mal there has to be another way?" Belle begged. "Can you maybe create a duplicate?"  
"I'll try. With great sorrow I ask this be, create a duplicate for them to see." And in Mal's hand a second ring appeared. Ben took the two rings. He looked at them both.

"Which one is which?" Belle asked.

"This is the fake." Ben said handing his mother the fake.

"How do you know?"

"Look at the inside band." The inscription 'Did I Mention' wasn't in there. "No writing."  
"I kind of thought about the ring without the words on it, so that remains with us." Mal admitted.

"Good. Mal take the real ring off and put this one on. I am going to give you kids a few hours alone for any last goodbyes. Leah wants Mal to be turned off the property as soon as she turns over the ring. Mal before you do, please, go check everyones rooms to make sure they have everything that is theirs."  
"I will." Mal actually needed to be alone to digest this and popped away right then to check their rooms.

In the room that was once hers, Mal stood there, still in shock. In a matter of two hours she went from being extremely happy, to devastated. Her life with Ben was over, and yet she and Ben were about to tell his parents they were engaged. Now that was over. She looked first at the fake Rose on her hand, then to the real one that was now on a chain around her neck. She didn't want it, not to have it to remind her of what one stupid mistake had just taken away from her. Was this the curse coming forward after all, was she never going to get her happily ever after. Was this a curse on Ben as well. Cursed to be married to Audrey in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life. Mal walked about her room. She went over to the wall where she had once made a wall safe for her wand when she stayed at the palace. She opened the safe, and placed the real rose into it. Then closed it. She walked through Evie's room, Jay's and Carlos' finding nothing she popped back to the cottage. Belle was gone. Ben was sitting on the couch crying. There was no consoling him.

"Ben. Please, we only have this brief time left, please, pull yourself together."  
"I can't Mal. Don't you see this is my fault. If I hadn't signed those papers at the train station."  
"And they snuck them in, their dirty underhanded ways won. Look, we have to be brave."  
"How, how can you say that. Mal, we were going to be married. We were…that's it."  
"What's it."  
"Mom said they were told the train was delayed. That we don't know anything yet. Royals can't get a divorce. Lets elope."  
"Ben, neither of us are 18. We need our parents permission. Your parents can't sign anything, or Leah will know. My mother is a lizard."  
"Let me think." He passed back and forth. He pulled out the phone and started calling friends.

"Az, what is the legal age to get married there?"  
"18. Why?"  
"Can't explain now, Queen Leah bull."  
"Sorry, Ben, its 18 anywhere in the United States of Auradon. You'll need your parents signature."  
"Crap. Ok thanks." He hung up  
"Ben we can't get their signature, if they have been fighting this all summer, then it will be useless."  
"What if we say they signed it before we left. Before I signed their stupid contract?"  
"Ben, seriously, the marriage certificate will have todays date on it."  
"We can pay someone to predate it."  
"Ben, it won't work." Ben's phone rang.

"Ben, Az. Look, there might be a way…but you and Lilac will need to be back here in Agrabah like now, and with your parent's signatures."  
"Mom and Dad are Mal's legal guardian."  
"Get them to write a letter saying they give you both permission, predate it to the day before you left. I will have someone here marry you two and date it for when you were here."  
"Az, thank you. We will be there as soon as we get the letter."  
"Mal, call mom."  
"Belle, we have a solution, but we need your help." Mal whispered in French, knowing Audrey and her family didn't speak French.

"You speak French?" Belle asked in return in French."  
"A hidden fairy talent I learned about on the trip. Az said if we get a letter from you and Adam dated the day before we left saying you give Ben and I permission to marry, He will get us married and pre date the certificate for when we were there."  
"Not going to help. The contract states any premade promises or marriages will be annulled."  
"I see. Thank you."  
"We had already considered it." Belle added.

"Ok. Thank you." Mal hung up, tears now streaming down her face. "Contract says any promises or marriages made will be annulled." Ben pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and carried her into the room they first made love in and showed her how much he loved her now for one last time.

About two hours later a text from his mother appeared on their phones **. Lumiere is on his way, they know the train came in on time. Ben will come in, Mal can't even come in now they are that mad we lied. We are so sorry.**

They got dressed quickly, and headed towards the door. Ben stopped her. "I can't do this. I can't let it end like this. I'll give up the throne, that's what they want. I want you. Please Mal, lets just take off."  
"I wish it were that easy Ben. But it can't be. I am sorry too. I don't know if this is a nightmare, or my mother's curse finally rearing its ugly head."  
"If it's a curse there should be a counter curse. We'll talk to fairy Godmother, she can fix it."  
"For now, we, well you, are stuck. I'll see you on campus I guess." She said, kissing him with the most passion she could exude. Ben returned the kiss with just as much.

Once at the palace, they pulled up. Ben got out, and put on a brave face and walked into the palace, he couldn't look back. Belle and Adam came out to the limo. "Belle and I want you to know we are so sorry about this. They came to us about a week after you two left, when they received the signed document. We have been fighting for you two all summer. We thought about getting you two married, we thought about Ben abdicating the throne even. They want both the throne and Ben. Queen Leah has been here every day this summer, since Audrey was in summer school. Aurora and Philip are beside themselves over this. They have no idea how or why Leah would pull something like this. Mal…they will be there every day with you at school, you understand that right?" Adam asked.

"I know….I just need time to figure this all out. I guess love isn't all it's cracked up to be, mother was right." Mal said, collapsing into Belles arms, crying. Belle held the young fairy. She hummed softly in her ear, and just held her as she cried. Adam stepped out of the limo and allowed them a moment. Mal pulled back to see the queen also crying. "I had better go. I guess the dorms are open since some kids lived there this summer."  
"Yes. Your rooms are open…" Belle chocked out. "I…I will miss you Mal. Please call if you need anything. I am still your guardian. And even after you turn 18 I still care."  
"Thank you." Mal looked at the Queen, and the two hugged tightly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, my dear." Belle said getting out of the limo. Adam climbed into the limo.

"Mal, I just want you to know day or night, you need anything you call us. We are your family no matter what. This is a private number to our private line, you call and we will answer if we can. Leave a message and we will call you back. We still have control for now. We will pay your cell bill so you can talk to anyone you need…Ben."  
"Thanks, but maybe for now it might be best if I avoid him. Its not his fault, but it's gonna be way too hard to see him with her."  
"I understand. I mean it Mal, you are family. Anything you need. I was against Ben having you kids come over here, that's no secret. But I am so glad he did. I love you Maleficent Bertha."  
"Thank you Adam, I love you too. I always wanted a father, I am so glad you stepped into that role for me."

"I always will be there for you too." He hugged the girl and stepped out of the limo. He held his sobbing wife as the limo drove away.

Mal was too upset to talk to anyone. She didn't have the heart to tell her friends. It was just too surreal. She kept hoping she would wake up and it would be a nightmare. She walked like a zombie into the dorms and up to her room. She laid on her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, staring into the dark. She knew it wasn't a nightmare, it had to be a curse. She went in search of Fairy Godmother. She found the older fairy in her office. "I thought you might stop by tonight." She said motioning Mal to come in.

"Please, please tell me this is a curse and we can fix it?"  
"I wish I could child. I have gone over every one of your mother's books and the other fairies have been searching all summer to find any curse that could cause this. This is just pure evil. And an evil we can do nothing about."  
"I…I can't stay here, not and see her smug face every day. Can I transfer back to the academy?"  
"I thought you might want that. They are more than happy to have you back."  
"I can't face them, I can't tell my friends I failed like this."  
"Oh child you didn't fail. We are still looking for a way out of this, we have until next June. But in the mean time I can call them into the office and talk to them. I'll have…right, I'll get your room assignment and you can just pop over. Please wait here, I have an email with the information."

Mal waited staring at the wall. Fairy Godmother came back and handed Mal a piece of paper with her room assignment at the Academy, her old room. Mal popped back to the room she shared with Evie and quickly gathered her things. She was about to leave when Belle walked in. "I heard you were leaving, and I wanted to say goodbye." She said looking behind her to make sure she wasn't followed. She quickly closed the door. "I want to again say how sorry I am about all this Mal. And well I have a huge favor, one I have no right to ask."  
"Ask, but there is no promise I will grant it." Mal said trying to control her emotions.

"I want a love spell for Ben. I can't handle the thought of my son in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life. I want to spell them both, if it comes to that point."  
"I can't." Mal stammered out. "It wouldn't be right. I couldn't do it to him again."  
"I understand. I had to try." Without another word, Belle walked out of the room. Mal gathered her wand into her one hand and spell book into the other and left Auradon Prep.

A few days later the rest of the gang returned. They were immediately summoned to Fairy Godmothers office. They all assumed it had to do with the new VK's coming over, until they arrived in the office, just the three of them.

"Where is Mal?" Jay asked. They all looked at Fairy Godmother who was visibly emotional. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, she's ok. Oh how do I say this. Ben screwed up royally."  
"They fought again?" Evie asked.

"No, child oh dear. No, somehow Queen Leah snuck a marriage agreement between Audrey and Ben into the last pile of papers Ben signed before he and Mal left for the summer. They are calling Ben to honor it. Mal…Mal can have no contact with Ben, Belle or Adam. She…transferred back to the Academy. She couldn't face them every day." Jay jumped up. "Before you do anything rash, please know, we have all spent the whole summer trying to get Ben out of this. I mean they thought about getting Ben and Mal married, they thought about having them run away, they thought about having Ben even abdicate his throne. They want Ben and the throne. Ben and Audrey will be married the last day of June, unless we can figure out how to fix it."  
"Where is Mal now?" Carlos asked. Jay was too angry and Evie was a mess of tears.

"The day it all happened, Mal left for the Academy. She couldn't stand to be here."  
"I don't blame her. I…I want to do something really bad to that lady, if you can even call her one."  
"Jay." Adam said coming in behind them.

"We are doing everything we can to fix this, but in the mean time I really need you three to be strong for Mal. I understand she transferred?" Adam asked Fairy Godmother.

"Immediately. And I don't blame her."  
"Me either. Ok. Good, it will be easier for Belle and I to communicate with her if she is in Agrabah. I need you three, to stay here and keep an eye on the four new kids coming over."  
"So Ginny isn't coming?" Carlos asked.

"Actually she is, Cassie isn't." Fairy Godmother added. "Clayton had an accident and she choose to stay behind with him. Mother Gothel allowed Ginny at the last moment. Evie, the girls will bunk next door to you. The boy will be in the Twins room."  
"I am sorry you three, but part of the contract is that we can no longer have contact with you either. I…hate this. Your rooms at the castle have been cleaned out, everything that was yours is in your dorm rooms. I am so upset over this. We will still be paying your cell phone bills and if you need anything, this is my private number. No one but I or Belle will answer it. I assure you we are doing everything we can to get Mal and Ben back together as soon as we can. Believe me, I do not want that child as my daughter in law." Adam handed each VK a card, and left without another word. Evie was visibly shaking at this point.

"Evie, you ok?" Carlos asked.

"No, if it wasn't for Doug and you guys right now I would want to go home to the isle."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean." Jay agrees.

"We have to do what we can for Mal. Are we done here?" Carlos asks Fairy Godmother.

"For now. I will need you three to meet with Ben later tonight to go over the welcome for the new students."  
"He can call us." Evie said, trying to fight back the tears. When it would no longer work, she ran from the office. Jay and Carlos followed.

Back in Jay's room, they quickly call Mal over face time.

"I take it your back, and you heard?" Mal said looking at their sad faces.

"This is so mean, sneaky and underhanded. There has to be a way to stop this." Carlos said.

"I…I can't even think about it right now. I am so upset, I feel sick." Mal said. Evie looked at her and could see she looked ill.

"Maybe you should rest. I can't leave you alone there I'll transfer." Jay said.

"It's fine. I have a few friends from sophomore year that are still here. I was going to call Aziz later, and let him know I am here, he already knows about it we tried to get his help earlier. You guys know he and Gwen broke up. She couldn't handle the press."  
"I read it yes." Evie said. "But Jay is right, you need at least one of us there."  
"And you all have important ties to Auradon Prep. Jay has Lonnie, Carlos has Dude and Jane and E you have Doug. I will not ruin another relationship over this."

"Oh Mal." Evie said crying all over again.

"E you'll ruin your makeup." Mal tried to tease her.

"There has to be a way to get him out of this."  
"He called me about an hour ago, from his bathroom. Audrey and Queen Leah haven't shut up about the wedding since he arrived. All he could say is, it's my signature, I am sorry. Over and over again."  
"Do they know how the paper got into the pile?"  
"From what Adam told Ben. The courier stopped for a coffee. He placed the papers onto the counter to pay, and it was snuck in then. They have a video surveillance tape of the man sneaking it into the pile."  
"So it wasn't delivered to him through proper channels. That's good right?"  
"Nope, he signed it."  
"Have you seen it?"  
"Not really sure I care to." Mal admitted. She turned to hear a knock at the door. "Come in. Oh, I guess you heard. Guys I have to go, Aziz just showed up."  
"Call us anytime day or night." Jay said.

"I will, thank you." Mal hung up. Evie fell apart. Jay tried to comfort her, but he was too upset himself.

In Mal's room, Aziz sat down, across from Mal and just shook his head. "Lilac, I have no words. That woman. I just don't get it. What does she want."  
"The throne, she has always felt that she and Stephan should have been the King and Queen of Auradon. They were the oldest remaining monarchs, and she also believes that both rulers of Auradon should be royalty born." Mal admitted, as if she were admitting defeat.

"I wish I could have helped."

"I am thankful for the effort."  
"Anytime Mal. So now what?"  
"I graduate here. And I guess live my life without Ben."

"You feeling ok, you look awful." Az changed the subject, he was thrown by Mal's defeated attitude.  
"Been through a huge ordeal, might be the reason. Haven't actually slept much the past two days."  
"Ok. Well come with me. We are going home and I will have you pampered. School doesn't start for another two days. Mom insists you come to the palace. Pack a bag, let's go Lilac."  
"Listen Turban, enough bossing me around ok."  
"Yes, Your Ladyship." He said making a mock bow her way.

Mal left with Aziz. She didn't know what else to do, and sitting in her room staring at pictures she drew, which were all pretty evil, wasn't going to help.

Mal was greeted warmly by Jasmine. "Mal dear awful turn of events." Jasmine folded the poor fairy into a tight hug, that Mal welcomed. "I assure you we are all doing everything we can to help you and Ben."  
"Thank you Sultana Jasmine. I am grateful for any help we can get, and for your hospitality until school starts again."  
"We understand, once we were informed you were transferring back here to the academy, I sent Az right over. Your old room is waiting from when you were here before. It is yours whenever you need it. Feel free to pop over whenever you need space from school."  
"Thank you."  
"We are quite used to people popping in and out thanks to Genie."  
"Did I hear my name?" Genie said popping into the room. "Well hello to my favorite purple haired friend."  
"Genie, how nice to see you again."  
"Ok, who are you and what did you do with our Mal. Seriously you are being too serious." Genie joked.

"He is right Mal. Relax, you are family here." Aladdin said joining the group. "We will help in any way to fix this."  
"Thank you all. I guess I am still in shock." Mal said making eye contact with the group for the first time. "I just wish…" Mal stopped talking as the tears overwhelmed her.

"Wishes are a powerful thing, just keep wishing." Genie pointed out.

"I am trying, but this whole thing…" Mal looked at Az, who took the hint and took her by the arm and lead her away from the prying adults.

Once she was sure Mal was settled, Jasmine called Belle.

"Oh Jasmine, Ben is so distraught, I have no idea how to console him."  
"Az, brought Mal here, she looks awful. Az said she was sitting in her room at the school, drawing some pretty dark evil pictures. I…I want to take over her guardianship, at least while she's here."  
"Might be a good idea, since I am not supposed to have contact with her. I'll have Lumiere fax you the letter. Can you please keep me up to date on her. I…she's like my own daughter, I feel like I have lost a child." Belle cried.

"Of course. They will be ok. We will figure it out before June."  
"I hope so. I have no desire for that child…I have to go. Please tell …you know."  
"I will, I know she loves you too. She's safe with us. We'll bring her to the council meeting next month."  
"I wouldn't. Leah…she…Ben really signed a mess. I'll send it to you."  
"Sure. What…never mind, I have to go. Please have Lumiere send that letter as soon as possible."  
"I will."

Once in her room, Az looked at her closely. "Are you really OK Lilac?"  
"No, in all honesty no." Mal said looking out her window towards Auradon City. She was too far away to actually see anything there, but she knew which direction it was. "I miss him. I miss Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Hell I even miss Chad."  
"I know it's tough but once school starts we will get you settled then continue to help those who have been working all summer to fix this whole mess."  
"Have you seen it?"

"It?"  
"That damn contract he signed that ruined my happily ever after?"  
"No, but maybe my parents have. We will ask after dinner."  
"I am not hungry. Thank you Az. For everything."  
"You are my best friends girlfriend, I would do anything for you two."  
"So how are you?" Mal asked trying to get the subject off of her before she cried again.

"You mean Gwen?"  
"Yes, I didn't want to be that bold."  
"I am ok. I get it. We talked it out. She was just way too shy to handle the press. I kind of saw it coming at graduation, so it didn't totally surprise me when she didn't show up at the graduation party after. It was the fact that she did it over text that hurt the most really. To be honest, I…Gwen and I are better off friends. There wasn't that spark anymore, not really. But my girl is out there somewhere. I will find her, maybe at college."  
"That may be true."  
"And forgive me for this, cause I am rooting for you and Ben, but if Leah does win, you will find someone too."  
"If there is no way out for this mess…I think I might go home."  
"The Isle, Mal you can't. There is no way you will be safe there. There is nothing there for you."  
"I will be fine."  
"But you'll come back right, you just want to avoid the wedding crap. But you'll be back right."  
"I can hide out there, I'll be fine."  
"I will not let you go, Mal. It's not your home anymore."  
"I think I can risk it."  
"NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Az yelled.

"I have a year, Az. Relax. We will just see what happens before I decide, ok?"  
"Yeah, sure ok." He lied knowing that he would have a plan in place to prevent her from returning to that hell hole at all costs. "Fine, discussion over, lets go eat."  
"Still no hungry."  
"Not a choice Lilac."  
"Listen Az, I have been taking care of myself for a long time now, I am fine."  
"Well it's time to let others take care of you for a change." He grabbed her hand and brought her to the kitchen. "Kendra, please make sure Lady Mal eats something. She isn't to leave here until she does."  
"Of course Prince Aziz, I will make sure Lady Mal has a nice meal." She takes Mal's arm and leads her to the table. Az goes searching for his mother.

The letter changing Mal's guardianship came right away. Jasmine informed the school. Next came the document Ben signed. Jasmine read it and called her husband and son into the office.

"Where is Mal?" She asked her son.

"I made Kendra feed her. She looks awful."  
"Good. Belle signed guardianship of Mal to Dad and I. I…Ben messed up big time. This document is huge bunch of bull. Mal cannot talk to them, cannot see them unless by accident."  
"What about council?"  
"She lost her seat."  
"WHAT!" Aladdin yelled. "This woman has gone too far."

"So far every lawyer that has read it says its legal. And they are stuck. Mal…I am worried about her."  
"Me too."

"I'll keep an eye on her, and I have a few friends of Mals that are still in school that will keep me informed. I will put Zou on top of it."  
"That's a good thing son, cause I have a feeling Ben will be marrying Audrey in a year."  
"Yeah."

"Poor Ben. A marriage without love isn't right. My father finally heard me and I have your father. There isn't anything right about this whole thing."  
"no."

Az kept Mal busy for the few days leading up to the start of school. Once classes started, Mal engrossed herself into everything she could find to keep her mind occupied. Anything to keep her exhausted so that she passed out each night when she went to bed. But that didn't happen most nights.

On her birthday, Az dropped by to take her out for dinner. He knocked, when she didn't answer, he tried the lock. It was open. He walked in to find her passed out on her bed. He walked over to make sure she was just sleeping and nothing more. His friends had been telling him she had been working herself to death, and he was here not only to help her celebrate her birthday, but to yell at her for not taking care of herself. Az sat next to her on the bed and he looked closely at her. A warm feeling flooded over him. Something he never felt before, but he knew he needed to suppress it. Mal was still Ben's/ At least for now.

Az woke Mal up reluctantly. "Hey Birthday girl, it's 4 in the afternoon"  
"Oh, wow I guess I was tired." She said stretching.

"When did you lie down?"  
"I got here after my 12:30 class. I wasn't feeling well."  
"Feel Better?"  
"Not really no."

"What's wrong?" Az said, concern flooding him.

"I…only way to describe it is I feel like I did when that guy poisoned me."  
"Ok, Let's go."  
"Go where?"  
Campus Med center."  
"I've already called my doctor. She is a fairy doctor. She will pop in when she can. She told me to sleep."  
"I am sorry I woke you then. Go back to sleep. I'll stay and wait for her."  
"Tessa, will be here when she can. But I could sleep again."  
"Night, Lilac." He said as she surprised him and snuggled up next to him.

Az fell asleep leaning back on her headboard, with Mal asleep on his shoulder. Neither heard the door open. Neither saw Ben walk in and stop dead in his tracks at the sight. He had snuck away to see Mal for her birthday. He cleared his throat.

"Hey." Az said then making a quiet sign with his finger to his lips.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, slightly angry.

"Mom sent me to get Mal for her birthday dinner, but Lilac isn't feeling well. She called some fairy doctor of hers and we were waiting on her and I guess I fell asleep too."  
"What's wrong with Mal."  
"She says she feels like she did when she was poisoned."  
"She called Tessa then?"  
"That's the name she used."  
"Ok good. I only had a few minutes to sneak away for her birthday."  
"Wake her. She could use a few minutes with you."  
"Thanks." He said looking at the door.

"I'll be outside, still have to bring her to dinner."

"Mal." Ben said softly once Az left.

"Let me sleep Az." She said swatting at Ben. Shock flooded Ben. Then he decided to see how she greeted him.

"Mal, Its me Ben." Mal shot right up off the bed.

"BEN!" She jumped into his arms. Ben felt better.

"Hey Sweetheart."  
"I have so missed you."  
"Me too." He kissed her deeply.

"How are you here?"  
"I was coming from a meeting next country over, and had to stop to see you for your birthday. Az said you aren't well?"  
"I feel like I did when I was poisoned."  
"Oh Sweetheart. But otherwise, are you fitting in? interacting and participating?"  
"I am keeping busy. Avoiding the news."  
"Wish I could. If I hear one more thing about weddings and pink I will scream!"  
"Yeah." Mal said avoiding his face, trying to hint she didn't really want to hear this.  
"Talk about Bridezilla. My parents want nothing to do with all the plans, but with Leah living in the palace, they are forced into it. I hate pink. I hate Audrey. I am treated like I am 18 months old not almost 18 years old. I can't go anywhere unless its royal business, and if I am on my own and believe me that's rare, I need to check in every hour." Which reminded him as he sent a quick text. _STILL IN MEETING_. Mal made a face, again Ben didn't take the hint Mal wasn't in the mood to hear about the mess he was in.

Before Mal and Ben could talk more, Dr. Tessa popped in. "King Ben surprised to see you here."  
"I just stopped by to see Mal for her birthday. I better head out. Happy 18th Mal." He handed her a small box. "I know we will be able to celebrate your 19th together."  
"Me too."  
"I love you."  
"Me too." Ben left quickly.

"Mal?" Tessa asked when they were alone.

"I can't say it Tessa it's too hard."  
"I understand that. So what's going on?"  
"Honestly the only way to describe it is how I felt when the poison first hit my system."  
"Explain please."  
"Upset stomach, achy, tired, no appetite, head ache, and a weird rash on my ankles." She pulled her covers back to reveal the rash that was past her ankles now, and close to her mid-calf.

"I was afraid this would happen due to the stress. You have RES. Residual Exposure Syndrome. We knew there was possibly some iron left in your system that was absorbed before we could extract it all. It was dormant, but with all the stress you are under, it's surfacing and causing a flare up."  
"I have over extended myself, and well my birthday then Ben's around the corner…"  
"I understand. I have medicine that will help you suppress the iron. It's a powder, just mix a teaspoon into water whenever you notice more than two symptoms to help regain your composure."  
"I will."  
"And you need to destress your life a lot. And express your feelings, don't bottle them up anymore. Find a way to vent."  
"I will, thanks Tessa." Tessa produced the powder, as well as the first dose for Mal and waited for her to drink it.

"Ok. What are your plans for tonight?"  
"Birthday dinner with me." Az said coming into the room. "You must be the doctor Mal told me about?"

"Tessa yes, Prince Aziz. Good, that's stress free."  
"So stress is the cause?" Az asked.

"The iron in her system is resurfacing because of the stress. She needs to find a way to release it."

"I will make sure she does." Az said.

"Thank you Prince Aziz. Mal, happy birthday and I will see you soon. If you need anything you know I am there for you."  
"Thanks Tessa."  
"Anytime dear." She hugged her fellow fairy and disappeared.

"ok. Lets go eat."  
"I need a shower first, ok?"  
"Sure." Az sat down on her bed. He watched Mal walk into the bathroom, clutching the small box Ben had given her. She hadn't let it go. Az sighed. Only way to destress Mal was to either fix her problem, or get her over Ben. He had no idea how to do either. He called his mother to say they would be late and explained why.

"Aziz, Ben is your friend. You need to call him and tell him, to stop contacting Mal, for the sake of her health."  
"I can't do that." Az stopped when he heard Mal crying in the bathroom. "Hang on Mom." He put the phone down. "Lilac, Mal, you ok?"  
"No." Az opened the door to find Mal sitting on the floor, holding a diamond ring, she was crying hysterically. A note from Ben in her other hand, Az pulled it from the death grip she had on it. He read it to himself. _Mal, you can't wear the rose out in the open, but you can wear this on your right hand. No one has to know but us. I will always love you. I will fix this. You are still my bride to be, Ben_

"I can't wear it, I can't…." She sobbed.

"I will take care of it Mal. Go take your shower." He helped her up and left with the note and ring. He walked back to the phone. "Ok, Mom I have to talk to him. He isn't helping. He gave her an engagement ring for her birthday. He isn't making it easy for her to go on."  
"Send it back Az. Talk to him."  
"I plan to. We will get there when we can."

Az called a courier to come retrieve the ring, then told Mal he'd give her a chance to get ready, he'd walk the campus. While walking he called Ben.

"Az, is she ok?"  
"No. Look you need to stop stressing her out. And that birthday gift. You really pushed her over the edge man. Ben, I am your best friend, but I gotta be honest, you screwed up big time. And for right now, Mal needs time alone. I mean you need to leave her alone. Check in with me. I will let you know how she is. But you need to leave her alone. She needs to move on, and your little present didn't help."  
"That's rough Az."  
"I get that, and I am sorry to be so bold. Believe me I am pushing for you two I am, but there is no way that can happen if you kill her with stress. She needs to have space, and that space includes no contact from you."  
"I can't. It's all I have."  
"Then you've pretty much signed her death notice."  
"OK Ok. But you had better be right."  
"I talked to her doc. She needs to destress big time."  
"You spoke to Tessa?"  
"Yes. Look the stress is really hurting Mal. You need to lay off."  
"Fine but you had better keep me up to date."  
"Call me anytime and I will tell you what I know, but in the meantime no contact."  
"Fine." Ben hung up and Az walked back to the dorms to pick Mal up. He passed his former classmates as he walked by some knew him others were new faces to him. He waved and smiled at those he knew.

Once back in Mal's dorm, he knocked on her door. "Come in Az." She said. He could hear the stress in her voice.

"Before you ask, I called Ben and told him to lay off for a while that you need to destress for your health's sake. I sent the ring back by courier. Mal, I need to ask, The Rose?"

"I don't have it. Audrey has a fake. I was given the real one to keep, but I left it behind. It's in a magical wall safe in my old room in Beast Castle."  
"Ok. Let's go to the palace." Az felt better knowing she didn't have that stressor either.  
"I really don't want to celebrate my birthday."  
"Then we won't, it will just be a regular Tuesday night dinner."  
"Thank you."

Weeks went by and Ben left Mal alone but he practically bugged Az every day. It wasn't until almost Christmas before Ben stopped calling Az on a daily basis. And Mal was doing better. Everyone on campus knew not to mention the big royal wedding around Mal. And she was good with that. In fact she had been doing really well until the box arrived. Mal came back from her last final ready to head to Az's for the holiday break. With a side trip to see Evie and Doug planned. Next to her suit case on the bed was a box, from Belle. Mal was afraid to open it. But she did. Inside a letter.

 _My Dearest Mal,_

 _We hope you are well. We tried to put these up, but couldn't bring ourselves to see them knowing you weren't here too. So we thought they might look better on your tree. Also we enclosed a small gift for you for Christmas. We sent a few things to the others too. We miss you all greatly. Please call us on the private number Adam gave you around midnight Christmas Eve, Adam and I want to hear your voice._

 _Love, Belle_

Inside the box the ornaments that belonged to Mal that hung on the family tree. And worse the one that she made for her and Ben. Mal held it in her hand just staring at it. She put it down and looked deeper into the box to find her Christmas gift. A beautiful hair comb. Guess they knew she was growing out her hair a little. She put her ornaments back into the box. The hair comb into her suitcase. Then she picked up the one she hand-painted. The one that represented herself and Ben. The half blue half purple glass ball with a dragon and the beast head on it. Mal just stared at it. Az walked in and watched her. She stared at the ornament for a few moments then raised her arm to throw it. Az stopped her. "Mal, don't. Don't do something you will regret."  
"I can't look at it Az. I was doing so well, now this." She handed him the letter.

"Ok, I get it."  
"No you don't. I…Its over. I understand that now."  
"What's happened Mal, what's changed?" He could sense defeat in her voice for the first time since this whole thing happened.  
"I stopped dreaming about him. I used to have dreams about him. Of us in the future, now nothing. Nothing in close to two months. Dreams for fairies tell a lot about the future. I used to dream about our wedding, our children. Now that I think about it, those dreams stopped during our trip this summer, but I just thought it was because we were together. Now I get it. There is no getting him back. I…" Before Az could stop her, Mal yanked her hand out of his and threw the ornament against the wall, it shattered into a million tiny pieces, but neither of them noticed, as she passed out just after throwing it. Az scooped her up and ran to the limo. He brought her home.

She came too, hours later in her room at the palace. Jasmine was sitting in a chair by her bedside. "Jasmine?" Mal asked.

"Well it's about time you came back to us, you had us worried. Tessa came and checked on you, she said it was a stress induced blackout, part of the RES."  
"The ornament?"  
"We had it cleaned up. The others are put away until you are ready to see them. How about some soup?"  
"Sure, thanks."  
"Mal. Az told me what you said about giving up. I am sorry you feel you need to, but we stand behind any choice you make."  
"Thank you. I…I won't say anything to Belle or Adam when I call them Christmas Eve. I do need to hear their voices."  
"I would hope so. Mal, they are so lost without you and your friends. They have been sneaking around trying to see the others, but it never seems to work out. "  
"I know Evie told me she was waiting at the ice cream shop in town for Belle when Audrey walked in. It's as if they are all followed. It is really bothering Evie too. The boys not so much. She has talked to Ben at school, she said he looks like hell. I guess they have a class together, well did, terms over now."

"Mal. Az told me what you said about the dreams. I want you to know something, Belle and Adam are still fighting for you. Ben…he is so depressed. I am afraid I was wrong to tell Ben to stay away. I made Az tell Ben to stay away. Please don't blame Az." Jasmine admitted only believing the part about what she told Az to do.  
"I don't. He told me about it weeks ago. I asked him if he knew why I hadn't heard from Ben and he told me. I get it, he did it for my health; you did it for that reason too, and I have been better. My call Monday night to them is going to be hard. I know what they are going to tell me."  
"What is that?"  
"That they have run out of option. Nowhere else to turn. They have given up."  
"What makes you think that?" Jasmine was both hopeful and saddened by Mal's feelings. She knew that Mal was on to something. Her calls to Belle had become so sad. She hadn't admitted it to Jasmine, but Belle had pretty much hinted around that they were out of options.

"Let's just say Fairies and dreams…" Mal said looking at the floor.

"It's going to be ok Mal. Just know there are many people who are with you, you aren't going through this alone."  
"That's all that is keeping me together. If it wasn't for you, Aladdin and especially Az, I might have headed back to the isle."  
"Its not that bad Mal. Please promise me you will never go back there."  
"I promise, I was in a dark place when I thought about going back. I am better now. I really have come to terms with the fact that Ben and I will never be together."  
"I am so sorry it has come to this. Leah should feel so ashamed of herself for doing this. She is evil enough to deserve the isle."

"Yeah, she'd fit right in." Mal said, not really meaning it.

On Christmas eve at Midnight Mal called Belle and Adam. She waited through 6 ring but no one answered, she left a message. No one called her back. She tried another time or two, and left messages. Christmas day came and went. No call. Mal went the day after Christmas to see Doug and Evie. They were all heading into Corona to spend the night at a hotel and do some shopping the next day.

They shopped all day, leaving poor Doug carrying the bags. Evie had money from making dresses and Mal was given spending money from Az for Christmas. It was a great day until they ran into Leah and Audrey shopping. They said nothing but left the store. Mal stood proud as she walked out right past them. Audrey giggle after Mal left. Evie lost it, but before she could say anything an arm pulled her out of the store. It was Az. "Heard through the gossip trails they were coming shopping here, I came to keep you from doing something stupid." He said to Evie.

"She didn't I was going to." Evie said still fuming.

"I meant you Evie. Mal is doing ok. I promise." He said looking from Evie to Mal who was looking into her bags. "How about we give these to my driver." He said rescuing poor Doug. "How are you doing Doug?"  
"Better now, thanks. How are you Sultan Aziz?"  
"Not Sultan yet my friend. Mom is still in charge until I turn 21." He pointed out.

"Well still." Doug pointed out. "Where to next girls?"  
"What time is it?" Mal finally spoke.

"1:00."  
"Lunch." Both girls said at once.

"I know just the place, and it's one we know the two royal B's would never go into."

They ate in a small family style restaurant. After lunch they caught a movie. Then to the hotel. Doug invited Az to crash in his room. Az picked up the tab for both rooms. On the way home, Evie cornered Az. While Mal was in the bathroom. "I see it."  
"You see what Evie?"  
"The way you look at her. She isn't ready for that."  
"There is nothing there Evie you are seeing things. Mal is like a sister to me."  
"Are you sure?" Evie asked cautiously.

"I am sure. Look, Lilac is so not over the big guy, no matter what she leads you guys to believe. I wasn't supposed to tell you, she made me promise but well…She has RES."  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Residual exposure Syndrome. It basically means there is some iron still in her system and when she is really stressed she can get pretty sick. First time was around her birthday. She was sick to her stomach, achy and got a nasty rash on her legs. I was there when the Doc came and she had to tell her the symptoms don't think otherwise. A few days before Christmas was really bad, she passed out"  
"So is there a cure?"  
"No." Mal said glaring at Az. "I was going to tell her you know."  
"I was worried about you." Evie objected

"I know, it just wasn't his to tell you." Mal agreed sadly  
"You are right Mal, I am sorry." Az confessed.  
"I know. Look I am working on ways to relax, and I have ways to destress now. Haven't had a flare up in weeks, well before the other day."  
"Did you talk to Belle and Adam on Christmas?" Doug asked

"I called, twice, left two messages. No one has called me back, guess they are busy with wedding plans."  
"So you have accepted it?" Az dared to ask.

"Yes, I would assume if there was a way out they would have found it by now. I…I really have come to terms with the fact that Ben isn't my happily ever after, if there is such a thing. Maybe I will find someone in college."  
"Maybe so." Doug agreed.

Mal finished her second term without any flare ups of her RES. She was able to attend Evie, Jay and Carlos' graduation and sit there and watch Ben and Audrey graduate as well. Her friends in turn attended hers. After graduation, Jasmine threw a huge party for Mal, inviting all her friends from Auradon Prep. After that, Evie was off to Madames for a second year of her internship, and then to apprentice with Madame. Jay would be taking online classes and traveling full time with the Auradon Armor. Carlos was staying at Auradon U for the first year, then if he and Jane were still together, they would decide where they were going. Mal had been accepted into Agrabah University full art scholarship. Well it covered her classes and supplies, but not housing and food. Jasmine insisted that she live at the palace, and she told Mal she couldn't say no. Seeing as though she had no way to make that kind of money to pay room and board over the summer, Mal accepted.

Over the summer Mal worked for Jasmine. She was her personal assistant. Mal loved the job. She got to travel, see old friends and got almost as close to Jasmine as she had been with Belle. She even got to see Belle one afternoon. It was about a week before Ben and Audrey's wedding. Az had tried to talk Mal into being his date for the wedding, but Mal was adamant that, that was the last place she wanted to be on June 30th. Az was going to refuse to go, but Mal also insisted he go, as he and Ben were life long friends and it wouldn't be right.

Mal was helping Jasmine get ready for a meeting with Belle and Snow White when Belle arrived early to Jasmine's hotel room. "Mal, can you get it. Must be the driver. Just have him wait downstairs."  
"Of course." Mal opened the door. "Belle." Mal said. Belle opened her arms and the young fairy fell into them. "I have missed you."  
"We have missed you too. How are you?"  
"Not too bad. How are you and Adam?"  
"Lonely. We miss you kids. Ben, well he…"  
"Yeah."  
"Congratulations on getting into Agrabah u."  
"Thank you. Their art program is the best in the country. I can't wait to start."  
"You will do excellent. I have to ask, but are you Az's date for the wedding."  
"He has asked me many times, but I told him that really isn't where I want to be this weekend. I didn't know he responded as two."  
"He did. I was …I was hoping it was you. But I understand why you can't be there."  
"Thank you. It is just too hard. I have been doing pretty well, I would rather not back slide. I have plans with Evie and Carlos that night. We are heading into Corona to catch Jay's match against the Corona Kings."  
"A good plan. You never called us at Christmas."  
"But I did. I called three times, and left messages."  
"Oh. I…I wanted to tell you then that we were at a loss over what to do to save Ben."  
"I figured as much. I hope he can find happiness. Maybe Audrey will be an ok wife."  
"I hope so for Ben." Just then the driver arrived.

"The Sultana will be down in a moment." She said to the driver.

"Very Good Lady Mal." He bowed and left. Belle looked at her questionally.

"I am Jasmines assistant this summer. I just felt I needed to earn my keep. I am doing it for room and board next year. My scholarship was only for classes and supplies. They offered me a place to stay and food."  
"I am glad. So you are happy?"  
"I am moving on." She said avoiding the actual answer. "I accepted the fact that Ben wasn't mine anymore around Christmas time. School and now my job have kept me busy. Its better when I don't have time to think."  
"You shouldn't have to live that way Mal."  
"That's what we keep telling her." Jasmine said joining them in the doorway. "But I will say she is in better shape than she was last fall."  
"What happened?"  
"Mal…"  
"I have residual effects from the iron poisoning. When under stress some of the symptoms come back."  
"Oh my."  
"Not as bad as I was when I was actually poisoned, but if I am stressed enough I get pretty sick. First big attack was at my birthday."  
"When you last spoke to Ben." Jasmine added.

"Yeah."  
"Does Ben know?"  
"Not that I know of. It's not his fault, or really his concern anymore. I am handling the flare ups. Actually haven't had one in quite a long time." Mal looked at her phone. "We had better head to the car, your meeting starts in an hour Jasmine."  
"Thank you Mal. I'll drive with Belle, why don't you go check on that list of items I needed picked up for this weekend. After you finish that you can head to Corona. Our suite is waiting for your friends for the weekend."  
"Thank you. I'll get it all done. I will see you back in Agrabah on Tuesday."  
"Yes. Have fun."  
"We will." Mal hugged both ladies, and wandered back into the hotel room.

Belle waited until they were out of ear shot of Mal before she spoke to Jasmine. "I am kind of wishing she was going, but I know it will be hard on her to be there. I am just glad she made plans away from the city."  
"They made them months ago, as soon as Jay's schedule came out and they saw where he was going to be that weekend."  
"So this residual effects of the iron?"  
"It's called RES and her symptoms can range from a simple stomach ache all the way to crippling dizzy spells. A horrible rash or worse black out. We have seen her have all of them. She blacked out at Christmas."  
"My poor Mal. Oh I hate this. I hate being held captive by this stupid contract. Someone is following myself, Adam and Ben all the time. This is the first time I was able to identify them and loose them, for just a few minutes anyway. And I just learned Mal did call us at Christmas, which means someone was in our private bedroom. That number Adam gave the kids was to that line only. So no wonder we haven't heard from any of them, someone is erasing them. I feel better now, in a way, at least I know they aren't ignoring us, aren't mad at us."  
"None of them are, not really. They are hurt they can't see you and Adam. You were the first parents they had that really care, especially Mal. I stepped in where I could, but the relationship you and she had, she'll never have that again with anyone else. It's a part in her that is broken and I am not sure it can ever be fixed."  
"Did she date at all this year?"  
"No. Az took her to the graduation dance because I forced her to go. And she did have fun, at least that's what Az said."  
"We tried to talk to her at Ben and the others graduation but we were stopped. Did she get the flowers we sent her and the card? Did the others get their cards?"  
"Yes, they all did according to Mal. She was thrilled."  
"We even tried to sneak away to go to her graduation, but we were stopped with stupid wedding plans." "I honestly don't even want to go. And Az doesn't either, Mal is making us go. She is the only reason Az, Al and I are attending. She said 'It's not Ben's fault, not really, you need to be there for him, for Belle and Adam. He will need support more that day than I will. I have my friends, they will need theirs.'

"She is a much braver person than we are, I just want it over. Not that things will get any better. I mean Audrey is pushing Ben around even more than before. Queen Leah's things arrive on a daily basis. She has taken over the entire West Wing for her new home. I just know Ben will not be allowed to make one decree without running it past her first. She has him calling her Grammie. He is numb really. At first he wasn't sleeping at all. Crying at the drop of a hat. Any little thing that reminded him of Mal. He has her pictures hidden in a file on his desk top. I have some hidden in my office as well."  
"It's a shame they can't allow him, you that memory. Mal was an important part of your lives for two years. Mal…she shattered the ornament she made to represent herself and Ben. The others are put away in my attic."  
"We had to hide the ones she painted for us inside the branches of the tree. We didn't have the heart not to hang them. But Christmas was so different. It was a solemn boring experience. Nothing like the last two years before that. Or any year before that, they refused our tradition of opening the doors to the press, no employee Christmas party, not staff day off. I felt awful watching our staff cater to them when they have always had the morning off. And the gifts, stupid meaningless gifts. Audrey and Leah are blowing through money. Adam and I had to hide our funds in a separate account. We have always saved our salary as the king and queen. Audrey has already gotten her hands on Ben's first few years of salary that he also was saving, and blown through a great deal of it, claiming that she needs it for wedding plans etc. Ben finally had to hide his money as well, but not before Audrey and Leah blew through 2/3rds of it."  
"Oh that's awful. For Christmas, Mal was quiet. She celebrated with us, then went to Corona with Evie and Doug. Az caught up with her, when I found out Leah and Audrey were going dowry shopping then too. To try and intercept them, but he was too late. Mal and Evie were in a shop when Leah and Audrey walked in. They put their purchases down and left. Sales clerk wasn't too happy, Evie was picking things up not only for herself, but Madame. Madame stands behind Mal and she was understanding. Guess Audrey and Leah demanded they close the shop for them then tried on tons of clothing. Had a huge pile, and when they were ready to check out, declared they wouldn't buy from a shop that caters to the villain kids. And left. Guess they asked all over Corona if they had been there, and did the same after they heard they had been there." Jasmine told Belle  
"Madame told me Audrey wanted her to design her wedding gown, she refused. In fact any designer that became friends with Evie over the summer last year, refused, which means anyone with any kind of good reputation. She had to go outside the USA to get her gown."  
"Evie is very popular among the designers, from what Mal tells me, they were all demanding her intern with them, but she is loyal to Madame. She is interning this summer than starts her apprenticeship in the fall. Jay is doing online college and the tourney team. Carlos is going to Auradon U. You know about Mal."  
"Yes. Agrabah U. I am glad she is going on to school."  
"What about Ben?"  
"Leah doesn't believe either of them need to further their education, even though we insisted he sign up. He was so looking forward to college. He had a lot of plans for the future. He finally admitted to Adam and I just the other day, he and Mal had agreed to get married. They were engaged, secretly. No one knew."  
"Oh how awful. Those poor kids. I wish it were different for them."  
"So do I, Oh so do I." Belle said wiping a tear away.

Mal made it through the weekend of Ben's wedding to Audrey without much more than a mild attack of her RES. She had spotted a magazine cover, with them on it. Both looked as if they had fake smiles plastered onto their faces. The article talked about how the Bride got her dress outside the United States of Auradon, and that she insulted many designers. It failed to mention it was the other way around, that the local designers didn't want to design the dress.

Mal started college with Az and his friend Zou. Zou is Lonnies cousin who went to Agrabah Academy and graduated with Mal. They all had different classes except one. Choir. Mal took it for nostalgic reasons, Zou and Az took it for the easy grade and that it filled in their electives. They had a blast in the class. Mal loved college. She was finally with kids that like the things she liked. And no one brought up Ben. They all knew the story. And just let it stay buried.

As time passed, Mal moved into her sophomore year then her junior year. Evie was now a full-fledged employee at Madame's studio, and even had her own line of clothing. Carlos and Diego started a music production company, and even convinced Mal to release If Only, which sold well, much to Audrey and Queen Leah's objection. Jay was a first line player on the Armor. He had a multi-million-dollar contract, and dropped out of school. Lonnie and He were still an item. Evie was still with Doug and Jane and Carlos were great friends, but not really dating anymore. Mal had tried dating, but it just wasn't what she wanted. AS Mal finished her junior year, Az graduated. He prepared himself to become Sultan. He would turn 21 in July, and would assume his mothers title on his 21st birthday. His parents had changed the law that said he needed to be married to become sultan, and he was happy about that, because he hadn't found anyone in college. Ben and Audrey were miserable. Audrey bossed him around to no end, trying to undermine his every word. Belle and Adam moved out of the Palace and into their summer palace because they couldn't stand being there any longer. They spoke with Mal and her friends more now that they weren't being constantly observed.

One night a few days after Az's huge graduation party, Mal received an email from Zou. "Play this song over and over until you get it." So Mal downloaded the song and went back to painting. ( Fall into Me Emerson Drive) She was working on Az's coronation gift, a portrait of him as sultan. The song spoke of being afraid to love again. 'Did Zou mean him and her, not that couldn't be Zou had been with Jess since freshman year of college. Who the hell was Zou meaning?

 _Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

 _You say you've turned it off, hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost to take it down for someone else  
'Cause loving him you lost too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me_

 _And I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

 _I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul if that's what you need me to do  
Now baby its your move all you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us_

 _And I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

 _Just believe in love  
Just believe in us_

 _Baby I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me_

 _Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me_

Mal spent the next few hours listening to the song on repeat. She put it away for the night hoping her dreams might reveal the reason for the request from Zou. In the morning she put the song back on, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast before heading back to her room to paint. As she walked into the kitchen she spotted Az. He also had head phones on. Mal stopped dead in her tracks. Az never wore headphones, he hated the way they felt in his ears. The first part of the song played into her ears…

 _You say you've turned it off, hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost to take it down for someone else  
'Cause loving him you lost too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me_

Mal backed around the corner, before Az could see her. She listened to the rest of the song. Did Zou mean Az? Could it be possible? Mal thought about Az. She had once or twice considered him as something more than a friend, but she always brushed it aside. She had felt a little something as they danced at her graduation dance from the Academy, but she just brushed it off as missing Ben. Then while singing in college, her sophomore year and Az's Junior year, they did a duet again for the school's arts festival. She was still great friends with Gwen. It wouldn't be right. But did Zou see something that maybe everyone else saw in them, that they didn't see. What was she thinking. She didn't even know if Zou had sent the email to Az too. She looked back around the corner. Az, was lip syncing the lyrics. ' _Just believe in love Just believe in us. BABY._ Az really gave a show when he sang the Baby part. Mal darted back. Yeap, same song. Now she had to figure out what Az though. She put on her brave face and walked into the kitchen.

Az hadn't a clue why Zou had sent him some song from before their time. Well they were babies when it came out. He liked the song, the lyrics were easy on the ears. But the email was so cryptic. _Listen to it until you get it._ So Az had been listening to the song. Over and over and over. He wasn't getting it. Did he think he should go after Gwen again? No she was dating a guy from her college for almost 3 years now. There wasn't any girl that caught his eye. Well, there was Mal, but there was no way he was going to date his friend's ex… until she was ready.

Az went down for breakfast, head phones on. He was frying an egg, when he smelled Mal's perfume over the smell of the egg. In the stainless steel back splash he could see her reflection, she had headphones in. Was she listening to it too, was Zou telling her the same thing? Just then the words of the first few lines made sense to him. It was Mal. That's why he never found anyone. Those feelings he felt when she first arrived 4 years ago were still there, and growing stronger. He wondered if she felt it too.

 _You say you've turned it off, hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost to take it down for someone else  
'Cause loving him you lost too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me_

Mal came back into the kitchen as the song started again. She took another egg out of the fridge and a pitcher of water. "Can I use the pan when you are done?" She stuttered out.

"Sure I was just finished." He slid his egg onto a plate, and handed the handle to Mal, their hands touched. They locked eyes. Mal pulled her hand away, and so did Az, the pan fell to the ground.

"Zou?" He dared to ask pointing to the headphones, speechless she nodded. "Me too. Do you think…"  
"He meant us?" She said pointing from herself to him. "I …think…so. What about you?" To answer her, he kissed her. Something he had thought about many times. Mal wasn't sure at first, then it hit her. She dropped the egg onto the floor and pulled Az closer. When they broke for air, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Az finally said. "I have wanted to do that for a long time now."  
"I…I can't say the same, but I wish you had." She smiled at him. It was the first really genuine smile he had seen from her since she and Ben broke up. He pulled her into his arms, happy to see signs of the old Mal back. "Now what?" She said looking up at him.

"We go out on a date. I mean we know so much about each other, but well maybe it's time to try something else."  
"But Gwen?"  
"She is happy with her guy."  
"I need to talk to her, I can't go out with you without talking to her first."  
"If you need to I am ok with that. Please understand I can't tell Ben, not yet. I have to see where we go. I can't hurt him anymore than he is already hurting."  
"I get that. I have lunch tomorrow with Gwen. Tomorrow night, it's our usual Wednesday night hang out, destress night?"  
"Sure. Dinner and a movie. A good traditional first date."  
"Sure, and since we do that all the time, the press won't think anything of it."  
"Forgot about them, Lilac." Az said squeezing her shoulder.  
"I had better clean up this egg."  
"I'll make you breakfast. Scrambled right?" He joked pointing to the egg on the floor. Mal giggled.  
"Yeah."

The next afternoon at lunch Mal was so afraid to talk to Gwen. But then Gwen dropped a bomb on her. "I am so glad you came to lunch today Mal. I have been dying to show you." She pulled out an engagement ring. "Dak proposed last week."

"Gwen that's wonderful. I can get you a great deal on an Evie original." Mal beamed.

"I wish you would find someone." Mal felt a lot better about confessing her feelings for Az to Gwen now.  
"Ok, so about that…" And she told her about Zou's little email, Gwen was crying by the time it was over.

"Oh how romantic. I happen to love the idea. I am happy for you two. I don't really think I ever really loved Aziz. I think I was just crushing on him and his status. I think it's great."  
"Oh thank heavens, I was so worried you'd hate me. Think I was lying years ago about my feelings for Az. I swear this whole thing is new to me. But I think I might feel something for him."  
"You deserve to be happy Mal. Maybe he is it, maybe not. But you can't stay away from love anymore. Please go out with my blessing on one condition, tell me all the details after." She giggled, and Mal laughed. They talked about her wedding plans and Mal agreed to go with her to see Evie to design her dress. Even agreed to be in her wedding party.

That night Az knocked on Mal's door. She was dressed a little nicer than she usually was on their movie nights, but she was still staying true to her own style. Az, smiled at the sight. He took her hand and lead her to the limo. They went to their usual hang out and had dinner. A few reporters watched them, but once they realized it was Mal and Az, they walked away, knowing that Mal and Az were just friends. During the movie, Az bought Mal her favorite movie snack, chocolate covered peanuts. Az dared to take Mal's hand in his. He was shocked when she allowed it. On the way home, Az received a call from Zou. He showed the caller ID to Mal, who smiled.

"So did you get it?" Zou asked Az, not knowing he had answered it on speaker phone.

"Get what, honestly Zou I don't have time for games I am getting ready to take over as Sultan?" Az says winking at Mal.

"What are you doing right now?" Zou demanded.

"It's Wednesday night Mal and I are having our usual destress night." Az said squeezing Mals hand.

"Ok, and something about this whole thing didn't trigger anything for you?"  
"Should it have? Cause Mal told me Gwen is engaged." AZ was trying hard not to laugh.

"And Ben is married." Zou pointed out.

"Oh, were you hinting that I should…date Mal?" He asked. Mal was biting her finger trying not to burst out that they figured it out.

"Dude, I happen to know that you have had a thing for Mallypop for a long time now."  
"What makes you think that." Az said, softly kissing Mal's cheek.

"I was there too, that week our music teacher was out on sick leave and Maestro took over for the week. I saw the way you looked at Mal when we did warm ups. Saw it in her eyes too, but I don't think she caught it. I think she was too sad still. I mean it was only a few months after those two got married. Seriously, dude, go after that girl. Kiss her goodnight, I can 100 % guarantee you she won't punch your lights out."  
"No, Zou I won't punch him." Mal said, then kissed Az. Zou could hear them kissing.

"FINALLY!" And he hung up. Mal and Az pulled apart to laugh.

"Is he right?"  
"I have no idea what he means." Az lied.  
"We can find out. Hold my hand, and we can go back to that day. We can see without changing anything." Az nodded. Mal said the spell thinking of the day Maestro was in their choir class her freshman, Az's sophomore year of college.

Mal and Az arrived at choir class and waited in the back of the room. The class walked in. Mal came in and sank into her chair. Her phone open to another gossip post. _The King and Queen were seen out again last night. They were at the opera last night. While Queen Audrey was interested in the production, his highness not so much. (It showed a picture of Ben asleep) maybe he is catching up on lost sleep due to nocturnal activates. This reporter is predicting a royal heir could be on the way soon. This is the third time King Ben has been caught sleeping through an evening event in the past few weeks._ Mal slammed her phone down. Az and Zou came in just as she did it. Az had already seen the news. He felt awful for Mal. He slid into the seat next to her. Zou sat in front of her. He knew better than to call her names when she was pissed off, but he couldn't help it. "Trust me Mallypop, Benny aint banging that bag of bones." But instead of killing him she was staring at Maestro.

"Hello students, most of whom I don't know, but see a few familiar faces. I am Maestro. Your Professor is out ill this week, and since I have a few free periods down the road at Agrabah Academy, they asked me to work with you kids until Professor Garrison is better. Mal, Prince Aziz, Zou Shang. How wonderful to see you. Come here please." They exchanged looks and went to the front of the class.

"It will be odd, only three of you, but we'll try it. Can you please, I'll put on the song, show them the mirror warm up."  
"Maestro, Professor Garrison does it too." Mal said. "We showed him first week."

"Excellent. Class partner up." Mal and Az stood across from each other, and the other kids chose their usual partners. Zou stood next to Az, and a pretty girl named Jess stood across from Zou. _Mal remembered that Zou asked Jess out just a few days later._ The song started, and Mal and Az looked at each other.

 _Mal and Az watched themselves move through the mirror exercise. Mal noticed the look in Az's eyes. Then her own. Yes, she saw it there too. She saw Zou look over at both herself and Az. "I see it." Mal admitted to Az. He nodded in agreement._

" _It wasn't our time then. Not really. I think we knew it, even Zou. But it's been 4 years. It's time now, for both of us."  
"I think so too." Mal said the return spell and they were back in the limo._

"That is a handy little spell."  
"Ben and I had our one fight over it."  
"Oh, I remember that. Someday, show me who you were on the isle."  
"Maybe, it's not pretty."  
"I know that. I just want to know what made you, you."  
"someday." The limo pulled back up to the palace. "We really need to tell your parents. I mean I do live here for now."  
"For as long as you need to. That will never change just because we are dating. And you are right, we had better tell them. What about your friends?"  
"I love them dearly, but…they tend to speak without thinking sometimes. I think for now, it will stay close to home."  
"Let's go talk to my folks."  
They found Jasmine and Aladdin in the kitchen having a snack. "Hey kids how was…?" Jasmine asked, but stopped when she noticed Az and Mal holding hands. She smiled and Aladdin turned around too. He smiled.

"About time you two figured it out." Aladdin said.

"Well that answers that question Lilac, we were the only ones who didn't see it."

"Yes son." Jasmine said. She motioned for them to join them making ice cream sundaes. "We have been hoping for you two to catch on for a few years now. What finally switched the light on so to speak?"  
"ZOU." They both said together. Then Az finished explaining about the song and Zou.

"I will have to thank him in the morning." Aladdin joked. "Ground rules for now, stay in your own rooms. You may have known each other for years, but that doesn't mean hopping into bed tonight. If and when you two decide to take this relationship into a physical one, please use caution, and beware of staff."  
"DAD!" Az objected.

"I understand." Mal smiled at them both. "And just so you know I just had my birth control implant checked, still working great." Az did a face palm.

"TMI Lilac."  
"Can it Turban, your parents are cool, and they deserve the truth."

"Thank you Mal." Jasmine said, hugging the young fairy.

On a sunny day in Mid-July Az turned 21 and was crowned sultan. Mal was there alongside her friends to celebrate. But on the flip side, Ben, Audrey and Queen Leah were the too. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were finally able to visit with Belle and Adam. They were thrilled their lives were going well. Mal was interning at an art gallery for the summer. Belle and Adam made a promise to come to a showing she was helping to put together. They also loved the portrait Mal had done for Az's gift.

They danced into the wee hours of the night, having a blast. In the morning Mal saw her friends off. As well as other guests in the palace. The last to leave were Ben, Audrey and Queen Leah. Belle and Adam had chosen to stay at a hotel instead. Mal came back inside from seeing Jane and Carlos off, to overhear Queen Leah berating Jasmine and Aladdin over taking Mal in.

"I do not understand why you put up with her. She is 20, almost 21. She doesn't need a guardian anymore."  
"Mal is welcome in our home." Jasmine stated firmly.

Mal stood back, and listened. She was so tired of Queen Leah trying to interfere in her life. Az walked up and she put up a finger over her lips for him to stay quiet, then pointed to her ear, for him to listen.

'Where are Ben and Audrey?' She mouthed. He pointed upstairs.

'fighting.'

'still, it was all night.' He nodded.

"There is no need to house her. It's a shame that she isn't as successful as her counterparts from the isle."  
"Mal happens to be a straight A student in her first three years of college. She is interning at the Agrabah Museum of Fine Arts this summer, and will be having a small display of her work in the museums' up and coming artists, gallery. As well as having several commissioned pieces she is working on. Including ones for The Charmings and King Arthur." Mal couldn't help but smile, Chad's family had come a long way. She was looking forward to the photography section for that portrait next week.

"I highly doubt that. But if its true, then she has money, she can live on her own."  
"Mal makes money yes. We like having her here, and that is that." Aladdin stated firmly.  
"I will talk to Aziz. This is his home now, he is Sultan. He will understand."  
"Understand what." Az said coming in, leaving Mal outside.

"That it is time for Mal to make her own way in the world." Leah said rather boldly.

"Mal is making her own way. But she will remain here until she so chooses to move out." Az said. He could hear Ben and Audrey quarreling down the hall. "I believe Ben and Audrey are ready to leave." He stood back, opening the door wider for the elder monarch to exit. Mal stood tall as she walked past her.

"Bennyboo, I don't want to go back to **our** palace," She said stressing the OUR as she glared at Mal. Mal just smiled back. "I want to travel around Agrabah and sight see. She got to take a royal tour of the countries, how come I haven't gone on one."  
"I have things I must do Audrey, it's my duty to get back to Auradon right away."  
"Perhaps Aziz's **guest** Mal can take us around." Leah said staring at Mal.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, I have work at the gallery this afternoon, and I have to head to Camelot tonight to take the photos I need for King Arthur's new portrait."  
"Photos?" Audrey exclaimed. " **Your Queen** is more important than some stupid pictures."  
"Audrey, I promised King Arthur weeks ago that I would be in Camelot tomorrow for this portrait secession. I am sorry, but I will not change my plans. He has arranged his schedule to accommodate me and I will not change it."  
"Benny bear, make her take Grammie and I sightseeing."  
"No." He said and walked out. Mal was rather proud of him. Audrey and Grammie Leah sulked out to the car. Mal watched their limo drive away, before almost passing out. Az grabbed her just as she was going down.

"Damn RES." He said, picking her up and carrying her into the palace. He placed her onto the nearest couch. In his office.

"I am ok Az. It was just a passing thing. Overall I think I did pretty good until then."  
"Yes you did." He said kissing her softly.

"I am fine." She said trying to sit back up but he would have none of it.

"I know for a fact you do not have to go into the gallery at all this weekend." He smiled at her.

"Yes, but I do have to pop over to Camelot for those pictures, should only take a few hours."  
"Good. I want you to rest."  
"I swear to you I am fine Turban." She said.

"That's Sultan turban now." He joked, and she laughed at him. "That's my Lilac." He kissed her again this time with more passion. "I also never got to dance with you last night for more than a few moments, it was too hard not to kiss you while we danced."  
"We have done it before since we started dating."  
"I know, but last night was my big night."  
"How about now?" Mal stood, closed the door to his office, and put their song on. It wasn't really a slow, slow song, but it was theirs. It was the song that started everything for them. Both of them and even Az's parents had all at one point over the past few weeks had sent Zou a thank you gift.

They danced to their song until a knock came to the door. "Sultan Aziz, Fairy Godmother is here to see you, and the Lady Mal." They exchanged looks and broke apart. Az waited for Mal to shut the music off on her phone before opening the door to Fairy Godmother.

"Welcome Fairy Godmother, how can we help you?"  
"Actually I really need to speak to Mal, but she is your guest…"  
"The office is yours." Az bowed and left.

"How can I help?"  
"I am worried about Ben."  
"He did look awful when he arrived. But how can I help? He has been married for 3 years now, there is no stopping that, and I am moving on. I…please I haven't even told Evie, Jay or Carlos yet, but I am seeing Aziz."  
"How long?"  
"Only since End of May."  
"I see. I can't ask you to try and talk to him then. It isn't right. But the kingdom, they can see that there is no love in their marriage."  
"Who would think that?" Mal asked in all seriousness  
"They are losing faith in him."  
"I don't see what my talking to him will do to help."  
"Nothing I guess….I was just going to suggest you…communicate with him, just give him someone to confide in, but well..I can't ask you that, not anymore."  
"I couldn't have done that, even if I wasn't seeing Az. Its too hard. I…I had an RES relapse just seeing them yesterday and today. First one in three years. Haven't had one since I spoke to him last."  
"I had forgotten. I …I really need to help him, somehow."

"Belle….she asked me to spell them, so they actually liked each other that way. I couldn't do it, not spell him twice. Now I wish I had." Mal said looking away.

"No, you were right to refuse her. I will see what I can do to help them. I was wrong to come to you. Please forgive me?"  
"I understand your concern, it's just too hard."  
"be well Mal." She hugged the younger fairy and popped away. Mal went in search of Az, to explain what she wanted. He was silently relieved she had refused.

Mal and Az had been dating for almost a year. Right through her graduation. No one seemed to notice that Mal was appearing at Az's side for more and more social events. Especially now that he was the Sultan. It was their one-year anniversary, when Mal decided it was time to tell her friends she was actually dating Az, and not just his convenient companion. The boys took it well and were happy for her. Evie was going to be another story. She and Doug had just decided to take a break, well Doug did, Evie took it as a break up. Evie was distraught, Mal hated to tell her the good news, but she and Az were going public the next night and she needed to have her friends hear it from her first.

"Hey E. How are you?"  
"Ok, how about you?"  
"Nervous."  
"Why?"

"I have something important to talk to you about, and I don't know how to tell you."  
"Please tell me Gwen didn't chicken out, the dress is almost done."  
"No, no. She is very much in love with Dak. No…oh rotten apples…I have been dating Az for a year now. I have fallen in love with him." Mal blurted out.

"WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!" Evie shouted at her. "Why were you afraid to …oh Doug. Yeah about that…we are talking about getting back together."  
"Oh E that's wonderful!" Mal exclaimed.

"Ok I want details." So Mal filled her in on the song, the dates, everything. As they talked Evie was doodling Mal's wedding dress. Not that Mal was saying she was getting married anytime soon, but when inspiration struck, Evie drew.

Mal woke up for her big day, to find the palace in an uproar. King Ben and Queen Audrey had planned an unscheduled visit to see the Sultan. Mal stood back and just stared. Her big night ruined once again by Audrey. She wanted to scream. She found Az in his office. "Morning Beautiful."  
"Hi yourself, ummm whats going on?"  
"I thought they were coming last week, while you were away with Carlos. But they cancelled. They literally just called an hour ago to say they are coming to stay here over night."  
"They who?" She asked, but she knew the answer.

"Ben and Audrey. I am so sorry Baby. I was trying to spare you their visit by scheduling it last week while you were working on that song for Carlos, but they…they changed their plans. It was funny, he seemed ready to come here, until he heard you weren't going to be here." Az said hugging her closely. She looked up into his eyes.

"I can handle it Az. I happen to have someone else to shower my feelings on." She said tapping her finger onto his nose.  
"If your RES comes up, please do not hesitate to excuse yourself. But I have cancelled our trip to the concert, and with it our little impromptu too press release." They were going to plant a reporter into the crowd to ask the question, it was just going to be Zou in disguise, but now they were going to have to wait.

"What about them?"  
"We can handle them."  
"I meant us in front of them. Did you ever talk to Ben?"  
"About us, no. I know I was going to but I swear every time I mentioned you he would get so sour looking. I couldn't do it. I am so sorry Lilac." Az said kissing her forehead.  
"I understand. I was scared to death to tell Gwen too. I know she was a lot easier to tell than Ben will be. Gwen is and was at the time happy. Ben not so much. Do your parents know that you haven't told Ben about us?" Mal said and she meant it. Having Ben find out had weighed heavy on both their minds, and she was scared to find out how he would react.  
"Yes, my mother read me the riot act this morning for it, but Dad understands. I will….I will talk to him tonight. We have to meet to go over a few things. Mom is stuck entertaining Audrey, can you…"  
"Of course. I could never do that to her."  
"Good. They should be here in about an hour." He said, then kissed her deeply. "Last night…"  
"Yeah, I agree. Look I will stay in my room tonight. They don't need to know we are…dating is good enough for them for now."  
"Agreed. Thank you for making this easier."  
"I love you Az, of course I want it to go well."  
"I love you Mal. Ok. Good." Mal could see the relief cross his face.  
"I will go get ready to greet your guests with you then." She laughed, kissed his cheek and walked off.

In the hallway Jasmine stopped her. "You know who is coming I take it?"  
"Lucky us." Mal said.

"I hate to ask this but can you please help me with her?"  
"I would love to Mom." Mal had been calling Jasmine and Aladdin Mom and Dad since about a week after she and Az started dating.

"What does Audrey like to do?"  
"Talk about Audrey." Mal said in all seriousness.

"Great."  
"My guess she will fill us with all kinds of stories about how happy she and Ben are. Not that either of us will believe it."  
"That's for sure. Ok. I will see you in an hour when they arrive."  
"How long are they staying?"  
"I was told just the one night. Mal they will be in the room next to yours. Are you staying in there?" Az had been honest with his parents when his relationship with Mal had become physical.  
"Az and I figured it might be best, at least until Az has a chance to talk to Ben, about us."  
"Might not be a bad idea." She smiled and walked off.

Mal joined Aziz, Jasmine and Aladdin on the front stairs as the limo pulled up. The driver got out, and opened the door. Audrey barged out. Ben came out slowly. He looked at the crowd, but his gazed locked longer onto Mal. She smiled and looked away.

"Welcome my old friend." Aziz said to Ben "You and your lovely bride are welcome to join us." Az stood aside for Audrey, who was barging up the steps and into the palace. Inside she barked at a maid to show her to her room. Ben followed her, apologizing to the maid, saying the Queen gets car sick. Mal never knew that about Audrey. She wanted to laugh, but changed her mind after seeing the look on Ben's face. There was something else going on. Mal tried to get Az's attention. She got Al's instead.

"What's wrong Mal?' He whispered.

"You need to have Az not tell Ben about us, not yet. Something isn't right. There is something more to this visit than just the treaty."  
"I will. You usually right about this stuff Mal. I trust your instincts."  
"Thanks Dad." Mal went looking for Jasmine, while Aladdin pulled Az aside and told him Mal's message. He nodded to his father, who would relay the message to Mal later.

Audrey didn't come back right away so Mal went looking for her. She went into her room after hearing Audrey speak loudly to someone. "I am aware of that fact Grammie. I have been trying. He won't. He wanted it back when we first married, and I refused, now he is punishing me. I understand that if I don't get him to make love to me soon, he will know the baby isn't his. It's not my fault the damn condom broke. Yes fine I shouldn't have been so careless with my lover, but I wasn't going to have Ben's child anyway, that was always the plan." Mal quickly grabbed her phone and started recording what she was hearing. "It's not my fault that when I did allow Ben on me, my lover didn't get me pregnant. Now I am working backwards. I will get it to happen. I have the drug to put into his water glass for tonight anyway. And guess what that loser Mal is in the next room, she will get to hear the whole thing."

Mal wanted to laugh and cry. She was thrilled she had caught Audrey in her little lie, but she was heartbroken for Ben. And worse how to tell him. She went back down with her phone and played it for Jasmine. Who immediately took it to call Belle, saying she heard it. Jasmine came back with a look of shock on her face.

"They already know. Audrey, she left the test in the trash and a maid brought it to Belle." Ben had told his parents that he refused to sleep sexually with Audrey, because he had, had her followed and knew she had a lover. They were just waiting for her to mess up and catch her. They told Jasmine to do nothing. But to make sure Ben didn't drink that water glass. Mal fixed that for them, by spelling the glass, to absorb the pill and not allow it to take effect.

After their meeting and after dinner, Audrey insisted they had to leave early in the morning, and that they needed to turn in. She glared at Mal, who just smiled. Mal joined Az in his office, finally having time to share what she had learned with him.

"So you were right, there is something going on. I guess now isn't a great time to tell him. I guess he will just have to hear it from the press."  
"I guess." She said folding into his embrace. He could tell she needed it and to be honest he did too. A knock interrupted a deep kiss between the two.

"Who is it?" Az asked, rather huskily.

"It's Ben. I was wondering if you had seen Mal, I wanted to catch up with her."  
"She's in here." He said, as he spotted Mal put playing cards out on the table. Ben opened the door. "we were playing our nightly game of go fish." Az joked.

"I see." Ben said as Mal looked at him over her cards. Mal wasn't sure if Ben believed him.

"Turban, I said any 7's." Mal taunted.

"Go fish." He said, having none. "I'll let you finish my hand." He said handing the cards to Ben. "Mal, drink?"  
"No I need to go to work at the gallery early tomorrow, so after this hand I was going to turn in."  
"Right, Ben?"  
"A strong one please."  
"Bourbon?"  
"Sounds good."  
Az left, but not very far. He flagged over a butler and ordered the drinks. He placed his ear to the door, worried for his girlfriend. He couldn't really make out what they were saying though. He was mad at himself for closing the door completely.

"How have you been Ben?" Mal asked breaking the deafing silence.  
"Miserable. You?"  
"I was bad at first, but over time I have gotten better."  
"Dating?"  
"Off and on, yes."  
"Right now?"  
"Not really your concern."  
"Audrey has a lover." He admitted rather brazenly.

"I am sorry for that." Mal recovered quickly to his knowledge of Audrey's indiscretions.  
"I figured what she can do I can do. Come home, I'll put you up in a house and you can be my lover." He said moving towards Mal.  
"I am sorry Ben, I can't do that." Mal put an arm up to stop him.  
"Why, why not?" He was a mess, Mal looked at him, and it just flooded out, the hurt his question brought to her.

"I can't do that to myself. It's not right, I can't degrade myself like that. I want a life, a family, a husband. I don't want to be anyone's paid beck and call lover." She stormed out of the room and Az called after her. She didn't stop, so he stormed into the room. It was the first time ever that Ben had ever treated her like a vk.

"What did you say to her!" He demanded.

"Nothing of your concern." Ben barked back.

"It is my concern. She is my girlfriend." Az barked back. Not regretting the way it came out.

"What? She…she didn't deny she was dating. Of course, she said it was of no concern to me. How long?" Ben said slowly calming down.

"A year." Mal heard as she returned to find Az, as she needed to make sure they didn't hurt each other. The open door allowed her to listen. "It wasn't planned, it just sort of happened. I really love her. She means the world to me. And I know she loves me."  
"She has that affect. She ever bake for you?" Ben asked the hurt taking over again.

"I didn't spell him Ben!" Mal said walking in, and moving into Az's arms. Not to show Ben her feelings for Az, but to put herself between the two friends. "How dare you insinuate it."  
"I …I was, I am… sorry. Are you happy Mal?"  
"Very." She says looking not at Ben but at Az, smiling at him.

"I am glad. I am sorry for what I said Mal. I am just hurting about Audrey's little trist."  
"You told him?" Az asked?

"No, he knew. What exactly do you know Ben?"  
"That she is pregnant by him and trying to trick me. Mom told me what her maid found. I refuse to sleep with her after the tail I put on her found her with him. Sooner or later it will all come out."  
"She plans to slip you the date drug tonight. But she will fail. I spelled the water to reject the drug's effects."  
"Thank you."  
"I still care about you Ben, you are a good friend. I love you as a friend, but I am in love with Az. I have been for a while now."  
"I am glad you found love again."  
"Thank you."  
"Congrats to you both." Ben shook Az's hand and kissed Mal's cheek, he went up to bed.

"What the hell happened?"  
"You would kill him if I told you." Mal admitted

"That bad?"  
"Lets just say not for one moment did I ever think about his offer."  
"Offer?"  
"Promise me you won't hurt him, cause he spoke out of despair." Az nodded. "he offered to put me up and be his lover. I refused before he could finish the offer. I am happy here with you Az. I don't want him back. I want to be here, with you." Az scooped Mal into his arms and carried her to her room. He would have taken her to his, but she insisted they should still take care of their friend, and they could hear what was going on better from her room.

They snuggled in under the covers and listened, feeling guilty for it, but knowing it was to protect Ben and his kingdom.

"There you are Bennyboo. I have been waiting for you."  
"Audrey, I am in no mood for that. Besides Mal's room is on the other side of that wall."  
"Then she can hear how happy we are. Come here. How about a drink, you look tired and thirsty."  
"Sure." Ben hesitated, then remembered Mal had spelled the glass. He gulped the water down. After a few moments, Audrey tried again.

"So Bennyboo, how about we have a little sex."  
"Not in the mood Audrey, you had your chance when we first got married. You said to me and I quote, if this is what our sex life is going to be like, I would rather never have it again."  
"Oh Bennyboo it was just because I was almost at that time of the month, I was moody. I am no where near that now. Come on Benny bear, give it to me." Mal almost gagged hearing her talk to Ben like that.

"No thanks Audrey. Its been a long day I am tired." Mal and Az could hear the bed move, and they were sure Ben was lying down. Mal quickly shut off her light, as she heard their door open. Hoping Audrey was going to talk again in the hall she quietly tip toed to the door and placed her phone by the crack at the floor. Sure enough she heard Audrey make another call.

"Grammie, he fell asleep, the damn pill didn't work."  
"Yes it did. He's out, now you just have to get naked and lay on him and slip him into you."

"Oh gross, Grammie. Ben is so small compared to Paulo."  
"Do you want to stay Queen?"  
"Yes, I know I'll do it."

"Good girl. It's not like he will be in you that long. All you have to do is wake him up once he's in there, and tell him he was great. Now hurry up that stuff will wear off soon." They heard Audrey run back inside. Heard the bed move, heard Ben shout at Audrey for trying to take his clothes off. They tried not to laugh. Instead, they tip toed out of Mal's room and into Az's.

Around 6:30 Mal woke up and went back to her room. She didn't need Audrey and Ben knowing she was sleeping with Az. She was moving down the hall when she heard crying from the bathroom. She knew it was Audrey. Mal stopped to listen.

"Grammie, it didn't work. He woke up. The pill wore off."  
"Well you are the stupid child who couldn't think this through. You need to get him to sleep with you in the next day or so, or they will know its not Ben's. You are going to have to do something else if you can't get him to have sex with you."  
"What?"  
"Abortion of course. You were stupid enough to allow Paulo to screw you without a condom."  
"It broke."  
"I am not stupid Audrey."  
"Fine. Make the appointment. I would rather that than screw Ben and his tiny little penis."  
"So you have seen it at least."  
"I did allow him in me once, on our honeymoon."  
"Then why did you stop?"  
"Because he wasn't full-filling my needs. I had Paulo for that."  
"You are a really dumb child Audrey."  
"Why not Grammie, you had a lover too."  
"I did, and so did your grandfather, but we also knew enough to protect ourselves from unwanted pregnancies with those lovers. Your mother is our child, I am certain of that."  
"Mommy and Daddy didn't take lovers."  
"No, they married for love. They were lucky. Your grandfather and I were put together for the good of the country, as were you. Lovers in that case were inevitable."  
"Just make the appointment." Audrey hung up and Mal heard the toilet flush, she quickly popped into her room.

Later that morning Ben and Audrey left. Mal and Az were glad to see them go. After they left Mal shared what they learned with Jasmine who called Belle. Belle was rather glad to hear the child would be aborted. She was also glad, Mal wasn't hurt enough to leave Ben to be punished. She knew Mal was truly good then. She was also happy for Az and Mal and wished them many years of happiness.

Mal and Az went to another formal event about a week later. Again their plan was to have Zou in the crowd of reporters. Mal and Az were a little nervous, but ready to have their relationship out in the open. They exited the limo and headed towards the reporters. Zou winked at Mal. He allowed a few reporters to ask their usual questions. "Sultan, are you looking forward to tonight's performance?" One asked, Az said they were both looking forward to it.

"Lady Mal, are you wearing another Lady Evie original?' to which Mal said, I only wear Lady Evie designs.

"How was your visit last week from the king and queen?" To which Az said. "King Ben and I have been friends since we were in preschool, his visits along with his wife are always welcome."  
"so rumor has it the reason you always take Lady Mal to these events is that you too are secretly dating, any comment?" The disguised Zou asks. The crowd actually hushed.

"Lady Mal and I have been seeing each other for a few months now yes. Up until then we were friends, but we realized that there was more to our friendship." Az said hugging Mal close, and kissing her cheek. Mal smiled at him, camera snapped away.

"So how did King Ben take the news?" another reporter asked.

"We spoke to Ben and he gave us his blessing." Mal said.

"Aren't you still friends with Gwen Harrison, the Sultans former girlfriend?" one asked Mal.

"We are both friends with Gwen, in fact we are going to her wedding in a few weeks. Mal is even standing up in the wedding. And she is also fully aware of the change in our relationship." Az answered. "Now we will be happy to answer more questions later, but we'd like to get into the show." Az said taking Mal's hand in his and starting to walk away.

"Just a few pictures of the two of you please?" Zou asked, trying to fit in. Az glared at him, but stopped, and he and Mal posed together, Az's arm around Mal's shoulder.

Their relationship made the front pages the next morning. Ben saw the article, and could see the happiness in Mal and Az's faces, and he was happy for them. But others were fuming. Queen Leah saw the papers and was fit to be tied.

"That hussy will never have her happily ever after while I am alive." She said to no one. She rang the servants bell. Charmaine, her lady's maid came running. "Where is Queen Audrey?" Leah barked.  
"Sick in bed your Majesty."  
"Impossible. Get her up."

"I tried Majesty. She said to leave her alone."

"We shall see about this." Leah stormed out of her room and into Ben and Audrey's room. Ben wasn't around. Audrey was curled up in a ball crying. "What is the problem child?"  
"That quack you sent me too, he must have screwed up." She said throwing back the covers. Audrey was covered in blood. Leah gasped. "Call 911." She yelled into the hallway.

It was front page news the next day Queen Audrey suffers miscarriage, royal family devastated. Leah made it look like the family was in mourning. Little did she know they all knew better. And what was next to come was going to be a huge blow to her.

A few weeks later, Audrey was in for a checkup after her little issue. The doctor did an exam. "Well I have good and bad news your majesty. The good is you are healing well. The bad is, the so called doctor who did your procedure has made it so you will never get pregnant again. I am sorry there will be no chance of you and King Ben having a child."  
"I see, thank you." She walked out numb. Angry at her grandmother for all she had done to her. She arrived back at the palace and marched into her grandmother's room. "You wicked old bat! I can't have any other children. That so called doctor took that away from me. I will never have a child."  
"SHUT UP. If they know you can't have children, they can get a divorce. That is the only way."  
"It doesn't matter, he can't have her. She is with Aziz."  
"Please, you don't think she will come running back when she finds out he is free. This must stay quiet until she marries him."  
"Whatever." Audrey stormed off to her room.

Mal and Az dated for another year before he proposed. He took Mal to a romantic spot in the palace gardens. They were just going for a walk before the play, or so Mal though. Aziz seemed nervous, and Mal couldn't quite figure out why. They were just going to a play opening. He had no speech to give, but Az always worried before going anywhere, Ben and Audrey would be.

"Mal, you know I love you right?"  
"Aziz you are kind of scaring me." Mal said as she nodded the answer to his question.

"How do you know I am the one. Cause you have told me I am, but how do you know?"

Mal smiled broadly, he was always worried that if Ben became free Mal would go back to him. "I miss you when we aren't together. My heart flutters every time I see you. Even after two years of dating. I look forward to every minute I spend with you. When you hold me I feel so safe, so loved, so wanted, so at home. At peace. I don't need to be doing anything with you, just be in the same room as you and I feel better. You make me feel better with just a wink or a smile. When we hold hands, even hours later I can still feel your hand in mine, same with a hug or a kiss."  
"But if I left?"  
"I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would be devastated, lost, lonely, heart broken."  
"I…I know what you mean. Just last week when you went to see Evie, for the fitting for this lovely number." He said touching the fabric of her sleeve. "You were only gone a few hours, but I swear I lost you forever."  
"Exactly. That's what I mean. Why do you need to know this Az?"  
"Mal I love you more than I could say. Please…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous emerald ring, "please be mine forever?" Mal broke down in tears as she nodded yes. Az, stood and placed the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Oh AZ. I can't believe it…I am so happy." She smiled broadly at him.

That night at the opening of the play, Mal and Az took their seats in the private box reserved for Az's family. They were being joined by Evie and Doug, Lonnie and Jay and Carlos and Jane. Evie was the first to arrive and she immediately noticed the ring, and her squeal drew attention to their box for just a moment. People brushed it off as the famous designer happy to see her friend.

"WHEN?" Evie said after the squeal.

"Just before we got here." Mal smiled. Evie pulled her hand closer to get a better look. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, and handed it to Mal.

"I drew this the day you told me you were dating Az." She handed the drawing to Mal. Mal smiled and nodded. "I'll get to work right away, how long do I have?"  
"We haven't really planned it out yet. You have time E." Mal said.

As the others arrived, congratulations went around. Just before the play was set to start, Ben, Audrey and her family arrived. Ben's parents were sitting in another box with Jasmine and Aladdin. Mal and Az, smiled at the King and Queen, and went on to enjoy the play. At intermission, Az and Mal went to the box that held the parents. Ben and Audrey were nowhere, so Az spoke.

"Mom."  
"Yes son?" She knew he was planning to ask Mal soon, so she had been waiting.

"She said yes." He held out Mal's hand. Mal was enveloped in hugs from both women. Then Aladdin and Adam.

"Congratulations to you both." Adam said first. "I…If it's not too much to ask, may I please give the bride away, after all she is kind of my daughter."  
"I would be honored Adam, thank you." Mal said hugging the man who was her first father figure.

At the end of intermission, the couple headed back to their box, with a promise to let everyone in on wedding plans as soon as they had time to talk about them.

Mal and Az decided they didn't want to have a huge wedding. Instead they planned a surprise for their family and friends. They were all invited to a party for Az's birthday. But once there, they were treated to the wedding instead. The only people who knew were Mal, Az, Evie, Jasmine and Aladdin. Evie stood up for Mal along with Gwen. Az had Zou, Carlos and Jay. Adam gave Mal away. Mal felt bad about not having Ben there, but she didn't want Audrey ruining her day. Audrey had been clinging to Ben for over a year now. And he had given up fighting it.

Mal was a beautiful bride and all in attendance were thrilled. They couldn't have been more pleased they were invitied to a wedding instead of a birthday party. After everyone went home, it was released to the papers that Az and Mal had married in a private ceremony. Her crowning as Princess would be a huge event in a few weeks. That was a public event and they had no choice but to invite Ben and Audrey along with every other royal.

On a beautiful sunny day in the end of July, Mal was crowned Princess Mal of Agrabah. Mal joined Aziz on the steps of the castle in Agrabah and took her seat to his left. Just as was done when Ben became King and Az became Sultan, Fairy Godmother was in charge of the crowning. She approached Mal and picked up the emerald encrusted crown Az had, had designed just for Mal, it matched her ring.

"Do you Lady Mal, promise to assist your husband Sultan Aziz in the fair and loving rule of Agrabah for as long as you shall reign?"  
"I solemnly swear to do so." With that Fairy Godmother placed the crown onto Mal's head. As she was only a princess, Fairy Godmother didn't need to bless her with her wand.

"May I proudly present Her royal highness Princess Mal of Agrabah." The crowd cheered. Az kissed her. She was then hugged by both Az's parents.

This day was a happy one for everyone, including Queen Leah, because now Ben and Audrey had been married over 5 years and the country was clambering for a child. This wedding and crowning was just the distraction Audrey needed to get the attention off her for a while.

Mal and Az were married for about 6 months when Mal discovered she was pregnant. Az was beyond thrilled. They waited until she was 15 weeks along before telling the country. A huge celebration went out around Agrabah. But it also brought attention back to Ben and Audrey to have a baby. All Mal's friends were starting to get married as well. Evie and Doug were getting married in a few weeks, Jay and Lonnie eloped, much to the disappointment of her parents, but they loved Jay so they forgave them. Jane and Carlos were married a few weeks after Mal and Az were, having realized they were better together than apart. Even Chad had found a bride and gotten married. They already had a 1 year old little boy. Audrey didn't know what to do.

Ben looked at her one day, and said. "Time to do your royal duty Audrey, the country is ready for an heir."  
"I will do my best." She said. She took sex from Ben as a chore. Never having the guts to tell him there would be no child.

Mal and Az announced the birth of their daughter Ariana Jasmine, as Ben was finding out he would never be a father. He had found Audrey's doctor and demanded answers. He filed for divorce the next day. That filled the papers. As Mal's happily Ever after came full circle, Bens world, his chance at love feel apart forever.


End file.
